


Beneath the Banter

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Shared Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can often tell what lies beneath Lestat's cheerful banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Banter

It is easy to forget that Lestat has any depth to his emotion, thought Louis. His tempers were so explosive, yet so quickly forgotten, and his attention span like that of a child's. It was all impulse and movement for him, it was hard to believe anything truly weighed him down. 

Then something like this happens. Just a blonde little girl in a white winter coat and mittens, passing by in front of them. For a moment Lestat just stops and watches with wistful, guilty eyes, falling silent before abruptly turning away. "I've changed my mind!" he declares "We can go nowhere until you have a new coat. Look at that battered old thing. I refuse to be seen with you a second longer, lets go!". Perhaps sometimes he races ahead because he's afraid to stop. 

It's taken Louis a long time to recognise this, but now he does he can afford his maker a little indulgence. Not that this changes his behaviour of course. No, that would be counter productive, too easy, and would offer himself little distraction either. "There's nothing wrong with my coat, Lestat!" he retorted, he too pulling his eyes away from the little girl, more slowly than Lestat had, for he was far more at ease with his grief. "I believe this is what they call...vintage?"

"Vintage? It all but supports its own ecosystem!"

"Far be it for me to unhouse a whole community then" he responds and somehow, even haunted as he is he can't help a smile. Perhaps he has become too at ease with grief. He needs this too.


End file.
